The Dark Angel
by ravenraf012angeltitans
Summary: Raina has returned after raf and sulfus deffeted her to save there kingdom but Raf gets captured and will Sulfus, Eleanor and Seth be able to save Raf plz find out.


**The Dark Angel.**

A long time ago was an angel called Raf and a devil called Sulfus. They were both lovers and married but as the years went past one of there greatest enemies Raina, tried to take over the kingdom but together Raf and Sulfus defected her and claimed back there kingdom, but then Raf got pregnant.

Raf was over due on birth but then her water broke and Sulfus got Raf to there bedroom and she started to give birth. She was in so much pain but she didn't want to scream because she knew that if she screamed that Sulfus will be upset because he hate seeing his wife in pain and not being able to do anything. After 3 hard hours of given birth a Prince was brought into the world and they called him Seth he had Amber eyes like his farther but had blond hair and tanned skin like his mother. A year later Raf was pregnant again and she was early with the next child it took 2 hours with this one and a beautiful princess was born into the world and they called her Eleanor she had pale skin and raven black-hair like her father and had sky blue crystal eyes like her mother. After 18 years Seth and Eleanor was 18 and 19 years old and grew there wings Seth was an angel like his mother while Eleanor was a devil like her father.

The two spent a lot of time in there bedrooms and got annoyed with each other a lot but tonight they had to come out of their bedrooms and get along because there was a ball to celebrate Eleanor's 18th birthday.

"Eleanor are you a wake." Raf whispered but the black-haired girl still a sleep. Raf creped in to her room and went to Eleanor's bed and said.

"Eleanor, Eleanor wake up." But the teenager just grumbled.

"Eleanor come on wake up it's your birthday your finally 18." And with that the teenager shot out of her bed changing in to a red dress, put on some red shoes and brushed her hair and teeth. She finally slowed down and sore her mum smile at her.

"Come." Raf said softly.

"Where are we going?" Eleanor asked.

"You'll see but I need you to close your eyes." Her mother replied.

"Fine!" the girl puffed annoyed.

10 minutes later they arrived.

"You can open your eyes now."

"Thank you."

"SURPRISE!" two men said.

Eleanor was surprised.

"Wow!" Eleanor said.

"Happy Birthday." A man said.

"Thanks dad." She said as she hugged her dad.

"Happy birthday sis." A boy said.

"Um thanks I guess." Eleanor replied

"Eleanor." Raf said.

"Yes mum." The girl replied to her mother.

"What colour would you like the decorations to be?" Raf asked.

"Red!" Eleanor new exactly what colour she wanted.

"Ok now why don't you open your presents."

"Yes!" Eleanor exclaimed.

It was six o'clock and guests started to show up while Seth and Sulfus was going round greeting guess Raf was doing Eleanor's hair. "You look beautiful Eleanor, are you nerves about getting you ability to transform into prism fly?" Her mother asked.

"A bit but not a lot." Eleanor replied.

"Well it's time." Raf said.

They walked out of Eleanor's room and started to walk down some stairs. Befor they new it they were behind a door and trumpets started to play and a man started to say.

"The beautiful Queen Raf and her Lovely devilish daughter Princess Eleanor." Everyone clapped as Raf and Eleanor walked down the stairs and when they got to a thrown the blue-eyed girl sat on it as she sat on it a man came up to her and said.

"Princess Eleanor do you happily take this most powerful power to go in you and you will use it only for good even though you are a devil."

"I do." She replied.

"And Queen Raf, do you think that Princess Eleanor will take care of this power and should be able to take it."

"I do." The Queen said.

The man nodded and brought out a red crystal orbed and summand some magic and it went straight in to Eleanor.

"You now have the power to change." The man said but when he finish a big explosion happened.

"Please tell me that's fireworks." Eleanor said to her mother but she shacked her head.

"Raf its Raina!" Sulfus explained.

"What! But how."

"I don't know but we need to transform." Sulfus explained.

"Ok get Seth I'll get Eleanor."

"Ok."

"Eleanor we need to transform!" Raf said.

"But why?" Eleanor asked.

"I can't explain right now but just do it!" Raf replied.

"Ok."

"Ready?"

"Prism fly!" They shouted.

They transformed and Seth and Sulfus flu to them.

"Came on." Seth said but befor they started to move the wall crashed and everyone went out screaming.

"RAINA!" Raf and Sulfus Exclaimed.

"Ah Raf and Sulfus it's been how long? Oh year 19 years since you put me in prism but I soon got out and wait for this day the day of your second child to gain the power so I can kill her and take!" Raina Explained. Eleanor got scared when the woman stared at her.

"How dare you, you shall not hurt my daughter." Raf growled "INFLAME!" Raf started to shoot but Eleanor and Seth was shocked they never sour there mother acted like you.

"Umm maybe I should just take one of you maybe you Queen Raf!"

Raina made a hole and froze Rafs wings. Raf stared to fall down the hole. "No Raf!" Sulfus said but his feet got stuck as soon as he landed.

"No Raf."

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFF FFFffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssss sssssssssssssss!" Raf shouted.

"RAF!" Sulfus shouted.

"Bye, bye." Raina said as she disappeared.

Sulfus got un stuck but the crack was gone.

"Dad?" Seth said. Sulfus looked at him but Sulfus had tears running down his Amber eyes. Eleanor gasped and said

"But dad never cries!"

TBC.


End file.
